story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles (AFCoD)
Charles (チャールズ Chāruzu) is a bachelor in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Charles visits Heartful City in the Summer to operate the Import Ware. He is quite the "ladies man" and often comes across as condescending to the male villagers. He means well, and feels misunderstood by others because of his confident attitude. Charles visits Natalie in summer, which causes an argument between him and Louis. If Charles and Natalie get married, the couple will move away and return 60 days since they moved. If you marry Charles, he will not leave in summer and stay all year long. He will also work at his Seaside Shack every year, if the player allows him to do so. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, they must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Charles' case, a Rose Bouquet), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player may have two children. *Walk from Thistle Beach: Outskirts to Thistle Beach *9:00 to 13:00 *Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday *Sunny weather *Charles (Girl Player)/Natalie (Boy Player) have 1 Flower only OR the player is married Natalie and Charles will be there standing at the shoreline, where she thanks him for the food he cooked for her mom. The two of them are talking nicely to each other as Louis intervenes. Charles demand to know what Charles is doing with his sister and orders her to return to the store. Natalie sticks up for Charles and tells Louis that he needs to stop bothering Charles. Louis goes quiet for a moment, but then starts up with his normal whining. Charles suggests that it might be a good time for Natalie to head back to the store. Natalie apologizes for her obnoxious brother and the two siblings walk home. ---- *Walk from Mirage Avenue to Love Drop Village *9:00 to 13:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Charles (Girl Player)/Natalie (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers only OR the player is married ---- *Walk from Love Drop Village to Thistle Beach: Outskirts *16:00 to 18:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Charles (Girl Player)/Natalie (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers only OR the player is married ---- *Walk from Mt. Cherry Grove to Apple Blossom Fields *9:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Charles (Girl Player)/Natalie (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers only OR the player is married If (by chance) the player triggers Charles and Natalie's 4th Rival Event on 30 August, the couple will not stop by on 1 September to tell them he is leaving. Charles and Natalie will disappear from Heartful City as though they have moved out, but will return on 30 September to attend the wedding. Following a successful proposal, Charles and Natalie will approach the player in House Area to plan their marriage. One month after the 4th Rival Event, Charles and Natalie will have their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from Charles or Natalie in one morning (depending on gender), the player will be taken to the Church. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Their respective families, as well as randomly chosen friends, will attend. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding is over, the player is immediately taken back to their house at 12:00. Normally, the wife will have a red cross above her head when the player talks to her anywhere, but this rule does not apply to Charles and Natalie. 60 days after Charles and Natalie got married, as long as it is not summer, Natalie will automatically show up inside the player's house upon waking up in one morning (though briefly), where she asks if they agree with her request or not. If the request is accepted, Charles and Natalie will have a daughter named Chantelle. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelors